Silver Dawn/Government
Royalty Silver Dawn is a limited republic, with one member of each voting crew receiving a voice on the royalty council. A simple majority is needed to pass any motion that is made. When a crew first joins Silver Dawn, they may not receive voting rights right away; instead read access to the royalty council is granted after two weeks, and full access after one month. A crew must also maintain either Established or higher fame or more than 10 active members to have their own representative. A member of royalty may stand for as long as their crew dictates, the flag having no voice in the mechanics of individual crew representation. Voting rights The royalty council votes on the following issues only: *The admittance/expulsion of crews *The expulsion/censure of specific flagmates *Confirmation or removal of cabinet heads *Installation or removal of the monarch *Initiating or ending wars and dropping war chests for blockades *Adding or dropping alliances *Titling of flagmates *Amendments or changes to the constitution When Silver Dawn controls an island, the council also votes on the following issues: *Installation or removal of the governor(s) *Scuttling Brigand Kings *Placement and allocation of shoppes At-large royalty representative An at-large royalty member is used to represent crews that have neither Established fame nor 10 crew members. This member is chosen from the crews needing representation, and holds the position for 3 months. Current royalty council *Alucarda of Runnin Free *Coinmeister of Bloodlust *Devlishangel of Soaring Gulls *Dreadjobywan of No Rules- just Booty *Floyd of Silver Bulletts *Pearlfairy of Drunken Pirates Monarch The monarch is the public face of Silver Dawn, and acts as the chair for discussions of the royalty council. When royalty votes, the monarch does not vote except to break ties. In matters not related to an issue that royalty votes on, the monarch is given discretion to make decisions for the flag. Monarchs are elected by the royalty council to serve a six-month term, and may run for unlimited consecutive terms. The monarch may be removed by majority vote of the royalty council; following this, the monarch's second (chosen when the monarch is elected) will take over for the remainder of the term. Monarchs *Diven of The Yellow Turbans (December 2003 - ??? 2004) *Emmy of The Cartographers (??? 2004 - March 2004) *Attesmythe of Black Opal (March 2004 - October 2004) *Spuggy of Easily Distracted (October 2004 - ??? 2004) *Redrumjack of Coastal Cutthroats (??? 2004 - January 2005) (interim monarch) *Chihiro of Ransack Marauders (January 2005 - August 2005) *Vistr of Innocent (August 2005 - September 2005) (interim monarch) *Feegle of Ransack Marauders (September 2005 - December 2005) *Sunny of The Cartographers (January 2006 - June 2006) *Deirdremac of Ye Hardy Mates and Soaring Gulls (June 2006 - March 2007) *Daedalus of The Cartographers (March 2007 - June 2007) *Vistr of Innocent (June 2007 - July 2007) (interim monarch) *Oldcarrttop of Silver Dolphns (July 2007 - August 2007) (interim monarch) *Krakenslayer of Drunken Pirates (August 2007 - present) Monarch's Cabinet Directly appointed by the monarch and approved by the royalty council is the monarch's cabinet. Each appointed cabinet head is free to recruit aides and co-workers, and delegate responsibility as they feel is necessary. Currently there is no limit to the length of a term on the cabinet. Office of the Admiralty The Admiral's office is responsible for coordinating Silver Dawn's fleet in blockades, and working with the Quartermaster to prepare for them. Admirals: *Quiglin of The Yellow Turbans (??? 2004 - November 2004) *Shark of Ransack Marauders (November 2004 - October 2005) *Daleen of Soaring Gulls (October 2005 - March 2006) *Crazyluigi of The Cartographers (March 2006 - October 2006) *Jip of Runnin Free (October 2006 - present) Office of Diplomacy The diplomacy office is responsible for forging new alliances, maintaining relations with current allies, contacting crews wanting to join the flag, and keeping tabs on the politics of the ocean at large. Lead Diplomats: *Zebulan of Innocent (March 2005 - June 2005) *Featherfin of Ransack Marauders (June 2005 - December 2005) *Daedalus of The Cartographers (December 2005 - September 2006) *Darianne of The Cartographers (September 2006 - February 2007) *Daedalus of The Cartographers (February 2007 - March 2007) *Shinrai of The Cartographers (March 2007 - October 2007) Office of the Economy The economist's office serves to advise on the economic situation on islands that Silver Dawn controls, though in recent times it has been operated by the governors directly. Economists: *Clinton of Innocent (March 2005 - July 2007) Office of Event Planning The event planner or planners handle the execution of events large and small, both within the flag and for the general public. Event planners: *Redrumjack of Death or Glory and Zmasterben of various (March 2005 - June 2005) *Sunny of The Cartographers (June 2005 - January 2006) *Feegle of Ransack Marauders (January 2006 - March 2006) *Pinkylee of The Cartographers (January 2006 - November 2006) *Silentwolf of Soaring Gulls (March 2006 - March 2007) *Pearlfairy of The Cartographers and Drunken Pirates (March 2007 - present) Office of the Historian The Historian's office is responsible for maintaining the Silver Dawn-related pages on the Puzzle Pirates wiki. Historians: *Lovelypen of The Cartographers (August 2005 - October 2007) Office of the Quartermaster The Quartermaster organizes the contents of Silver Dawn's fleet, Silver Armada, and works to prepare for any blockades the flag may be involved in. Quartermasters: *Feegle of Ransack Marauders (November 2004 - June 2005) and Melesse (November 2004 - January 2005) *Lilalee of Ye Hardy Mates (June 2005 - March 2007) *Mydnyght of Silver Bulletts (March 2007 - present) Titled Members Titled members are nominated by Royalty Council members for outstanding service to the flag. To be brought under discussion, an individual must be nominated by two separate Royalty Council members. Once this happens, a discussion takes place, after which a motion is made on whether to appoint the individual to the nobility. Titled members retain their title for as long as they remain within the flag. Current titled members *Christos of Roundhouse Rum Runners (titled unknown) *Deirdremac of Soaring Gulls (titled March 2007) *Lilalee of Ye Hardy Mates and Soaring Gulls (titled August 2006) *Silentwolf of Soaring Gulls (titled October 2006) Former titled members *Attesmythe of Black Opal (titled October 2004) *Avasta of Ye Hardy Mates (titled May 2006) *Bigw of The Cartographers (titled unknown) *Borgman of The Cartographers (titled February 2004) *Buckley of The Yellow Turbans and Ransack Marauders (titled unknown) *Chihiro of Ransack Marauders (titled December 2004) *Choto of The Cartographers (titled December 2003) *Crazyluigi of The Cartographers (titled unknown) *Daedalus of The Cartographers (titled October 2006) *Featherfin of Ransack Marauders (titled December 2005) *Feegle of Ransack Marauders (titled October 2004) *Oldcarrottop of Silver Dolphins (titled March 2007) *Pleiade of The Cartographers (titled July 2005) *Quiglin of The Yellow Turbans (titled December 2003) *Redrumjack of Coastal Cutthroats and Death or Glory (titled unknown) *Scottish of The Cartographers (titled unknown) *Shark of Ransack Marauders (titling unknown) *Sunny of The Cartographers (titled July 2004) *Thuvasa of Death or Glory (titled July 2005) *Vistr of Innocent (titled February 2005, re-titled March 2007) *Zebulan of Innocent (titled July 2005) *Zmasterben of Soaring Gulls and others (titled March 2006) Governor When Silver Dawn holds an island, the governor is chosen by election in the same manner as the monarch. An individual holds the position for a term of six months and may run for unlimited consecutive terms. Governors of under Silver Dawn *Attesmythe of Black Opal (July 2004 - October 2004) *Quiglin of The Yellow Turbans (October 2004 - January 2005) *Crazyluigi of The Cartographers (January 2005 - November 2005) *Clinton of Innocent (November 2005 - February 2006) *Avasta of Ye Hardy Mates (February 2006 - April 2006) (interim governor) *Bristar of Innocent (April 2006 - September 2006) *Tlzallen of The Dawntreaders (September 2006 - November 2006) Governors of under Silver Dawn *Conquest of Titans (January 2006 - November 2006) *Tlzallen of The Dawntreaders (November 2006 - May 2007) (interim governor) *Flutter of Red Hot Steel (May 2007 - June 2007) *Calalilly of Moo Inc (July 2007) (interim governor) *Coinmeister of Silver Dolphins (July 2007 - September 2007) (interim governor) *Griskard of Soaring Gulls (September 2007 - present) Category: History